Tratados de Paz y Acuerdo de Familia
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Zeus revive a los Santos, Espectros y Marinas de sus parientes... Pero sabe que debe haber orden ¿Que mejor orden que un Tratado De Paz? Nada es gratis en la inmortalidad, por ello comprara la firma de los demás Olímpicos... ¿Qué cosas les pedirán? y ¿Que dios se niega a firmar? ¿Lograra convencerlo? (No Yaoi, Humor y Family... El titulo lo dejo así, ando escasa de ideas xD)


Kanon: ¿A ti que mosca te a picado?

Safiro: La de la inspiración, creo yo :P

Kanon: Otro intento de drama, valla novedad... Humor y Familia... Me estoy preocupando por ti.

Safiro: ¿Y crees que yo no? Temo estar perdiendo la cordura.

Kanon: Como si la tuvieras...

Safiro: ¡Cállate!

Nada es mío la mayoria es de la Antigua Grecia... Pequeña participación de Los personajes de Masami Kurumada.

One- Shot

Nota: Fue uno de los primeros One- Shot que escribí de Saint Seiya, cinco años oculto sin ver la luz del sol... Más bien, sin salir de papel y pluma a la laptop... No le hice muchas modificaciones... Solo ortografía... En ese entonces era tan _sentimental_ (?) C: ... Mas bien, dramática... A que bellos tiempos TuT... Espero les agrade :)

 _ **Tratados De Paz**_

 **Escrito; 28 de Abril de 2011**

Una vez me dijeron la paz... Y me dieron un zape en la cabeza... ¡Paz!

La guerra Santa habían terminado, Hades había sido derrotado y el Inframundo estaba sumido en la peor de las miserias.

Athena, por amor a sus Santos caídos, pidió, rogo, se humillo y suplico a Zeus que le fuesen regresados, con la promesa de ya no desatar otra guerra... A menos que buscaran pleito, como dijo la diosa de la Sabiduría _"No respondo chipote con sangre, sea chico o sea grande"_

Zeus accedió a la petición, y no solo a su hija, también a sus dos hermanos; Poseidón y Hades.

Pero debía hacer algo, ya Poseidón tenía a su Generales; Podía inundar la tierra de nuevo y armar pleito con Athena.

Hades tenía sus espectros, podría volver a intentar a dominar al mundo y los Espectros intentar madrearse a los Santos de Athena.

Athena tenía a sus Santos; Podía volver a perderlos de nuevo por idiota... Aunque ella estaba muy de acuerdo en darle fin a las guerras de una vez... Pero sabía que la palabra de todos no bastaría... Como decían los humanos; No puedes prometer algo que nunca vas a cumplir.

Pero quedaba la incógnita; ¿Como prohibir las guerras? ¿Cómo hacer que no hubiera conflictos entre ellos?

Athena no tenía ganas de pensar, y le dejo el trabajo a su Padre; Zeus... El magnánimo Dios, hombre de deberes, dueño de todo el Olimpo, sabría que hacer... Pero el estaba en las mismas... No se le ocurría nada.

\- Tratado de paz.

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa, no te entendí bien... Dijiste "Tratado de paz"

\- Mmm... A sí, un tratado de paz.- Ares no presto atención a su Padre, tenía que acabar de sacarle filo a su temible lanza.

\- ¿Tu? El temible Dios de la Guerra ofreciendo la idea de un tratado de paz... No lo creo.

\- Eh pasado mucho tiempo con Eros.- murmuro sin despegar la vista de la filosa hoja- El es pacifista, mucho " _Amor y Paz hermano"_ \- hizo el gesto típico de amor y paz con la mano.

\- Bueno... Y sí hiciera ese dichoso tratado... ¿Tu lo firmarías?

\- No.

\- ¡Pero si tú me lo propusiste!- se puso de pie de un salto.

\- Una cosa es proponer y otra cosa es hacer ¿No te parece, Padre?- poso su mirada rojiza en su padre, su cabello negro le caía hasta la espalda.

\- A veces pienso que sufres bipolaridad, igual que tu reencarnación.

\- ¡Deja de decirme eso! ¡No somos bipolares! Solo es que nadie nos entiende.- defendió su persona y a su reencarnación; Saga el Bipolar de Géminis.*

\- Sí hijo, sí... Pero de una vez te informo, voy a realizar ese tratado...

\- Ajá.

\- Y quiero que tu firmes.

\- Vete al Hades.

\- Solo piénsalo ¿Sí?

\- No hay nada que pensar.- siguió en su arduo trabajo, cuando el decía que no, era que NO.

Los días pasaron y la reunión en el Salón De El Desmadre (apodado por Hermes) se reunieron los doce olímpicos y unos cuantos dioses menores, a firmar el vendito papel... La mayoría solo accedió por conveniencia, otros su orgullo era grande y no darían su brazo a torcer (solo era uno el que se oponía rotundamente)

 _Afrodita_ ; Firmo, ya que Zeus le prometió dejarle bajar a la tierra para que disfrutara "La semana de la moda en Paris"... La diosa de la belleza accedió sin oponerse o dudarlo.

 _Hefestos_ ; Zeus le prometió alejar a Ares de su esposa (entiéndase Afrodita) y castrar a su propio hijo (Ares) en cuanto se dirá el momento... Firmo sin oposición alguna.

 _Artemisa_ ; Le prometió un unicornio color rosa... Aunque la diosa ya era adulta, aun era una niña por dentro.

 _Apolo_ ; Le prometió que le conseguiría el disco de Acapulco Tropical, además de un viaje a Antártida ¿Para que quería ir al lugar más frio de la tierra? Es una respuesta que desconozco.

 _Hera_ ; Una noche de lujuria pasión y deseo con el dios más sexy del mundo, nadie la puede rechazar (palabras de Zeus), Hera acepto, pero ¿donde conseguiría su esposo al dios más suculento de la tierra? Porque de que Zeus no se describió a sí mismo, no se describió a sí mismo.

 _Hermes_ ; ¡Una cuenta bancaria, una revista de chismes dirigida por él y un auto robado! ¡Claro que firmaba!

 _Dionisio_ ; Mujeres, vino, mujeres, vino, una cabra, mujeres y más vino... ¡¿Donde firmo?! ¡¿Donde?!

 _Poseidon_ ; Una piscina y un detector de mentiras y de manipuladores... Sí que firmaba, ya una vez lo habían hecho tonto, con su súper detector de mentiras sabría si le engañan o no.

 _Hades_ ; Todos los discos de Alice Cooper, desaparecer a los teletubbis, sus y desaparecer a Deméter por un tiempo... Sí firmaba, así se deshacería de la fastidiosa de su hermana/suegra por un tiempo... Y tendría quien reconstruyera su hogar (obviamente sus Espectros)... Entiéndase el Inframundo.

 _Hypnos_ ; Con tal de que le dejaran dormir sus doce horas, firmaba... ¡Y si firmo!

 _Thanatos_ ; Con tal de que le dieran una trompeta para despertar a Hypnos firmaba... Y firmo.

 _Eris_ ; Con la condición de crear discordia en los partidos políticos de todo el mundo, en especial de México y Estados Unidos, firmaba donde fuese... Firmo.

 _Abel_ ; Apolo y Dionicio le emborracharon, ya con su firma en el tratado, no había más bronca y le lanzaron de nuevo a la tierra.

 _Hestia_ ; Firmo sin ninguna petición a cambio.

 _Hebe_ ; Igual, ella solo firmo porque le nacía hacerlo.

 _Demeter_ ; ¡Mata a Hades! También firmo... Zeus tenía que planear un secuestro y la muerte accidental de Hades... Ya después se preocupaba por ello.

 _Eros_ ; ¡Amor y paz viejo! Otro que firmaba sin oponerse.

 _Anteros_ ; "Solo si le prohíbes a Eros ver a esos Hippies"... Firmo.

 _Deimos_ : ¡Quiero ir a una casa embrujada! También firmo.

 _Fobos_ ; ¡Quiero ir a una fiesta de Hallowen! También firmaron, ahora solo quedaba el mandarlos a la tierra el veintiocho de octubre, días antes para que prepararan sus disfraces.

 _Enio_ ; Darle una golpiza a Hera ¿Porque? Pues porque le caía mal... Zeus accedió gustoso... La firma de la diosa de la violencia ya estaba en ese papel.

 _Athena_ ; No había nada que prometerle, ella quería la paz en la tierra, aparte de que Zeus le advirtió que si sus santos volvían a colgar las botas doradas, ya no los reviviría.

 _Zeus_ ; Sí... Obviamente debía poner el ejemplo ante su familia.

Como dije, unos fueron sobornados y otros...

\- No voy a firmar.- dijo rotundamente el dios de la guerra.

\- Ares, tenemos días hablando sobre ello y dijiste que accederías.- dijo en tono autoritario el dios de dioses.

\- ¿Tu le llamas hablar a lo que paso esta semana?- le traspaso con sus ojos.

 _La plática de Ares y Zeus en toda esa semana._

 _Lunes en el desayuno..._

\- ¿Sí firmas?

\- No.

\- ¿Sí firmas?

\- No.

 _Martes en la comida..._

\- ¿Si firmas?

\- No.

\- ¿Sí firmas?

\- No.

 _Miércoles en la cena..._

\- ¿Si firmas?

\- No.

\- ¿Sí firmas?

\- No.

 _Jueves a la hora de el baño de Ares..._

\- ¿Si firmas?

\- No.

\- ¿Sí firmas?

\- No.

\- ¿Sí firmas?

\- ¡Ya no estés jodiendo Padre!

 _Viernes en el templo de Afrodita... Zeus junto a la puerta de la diosa de la belleza._

\- ¿Si firmas?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Sí firmas?

\- ¡Que no! ¡No fastidies, que me desconcentras!

\- ¿Si firmas?

\- ¡Oh sííííí!- escucho un grito femenino proveniente de el cuarto, Zeus sonrió.

\- Por eso te quiero hijo.- Zeus salió corriendo del lugar.

\- ¿Qué? Espera... Nooo...- Ares salió de la habitación con una sabana enrollada en la cintura- ¡Te dije que no gritaras Afrodita! ¡No voy a firmar Padre, de una vez te informo!- cerró la puerta de un portazo y regreso a retomar su ardua tarea.

 _Volviendo al tiempo actual._

\- ¿Y bien?- dijo dando ligeros golpeteos con sus dedos en la mesa.

\- Eh... Sí, tienes razón... Recurriré a la peor arte de el mundo, hijo...- " _si no quiere nada recurriré a lo peor de el mundo... chantaje"_ se dijo para sí- ¿Quieres algo a cambio?

\- No.

\- ¡Vamos hermanito! Todo mundo quiere algo en esta vida... Hip.- murmuro Dionisio sin soltar el vino- ¡Pide una cabra!

\- ¿Y porque querría una cabra?- preguntó arqueando su ceja, con algunos tenia la decencia de tratarlos con amabilidad...

\- ¡Para que te de leche! Hip.

\- ¿Y para que querría leche de cabra?

\- Para tomártela, o hacer quesos... Hip.

\- No, gracias.

\- Ares, deja de hacerte el digno y pide lo que se te de la reverenda gana.- soltó fastidiada Athena.

\- ¡Tu no me mandas! ¡Escuchaste, remedo de diosa!- varios "Uh" se escucharon en el salón

\- Ares, te pido que te comportes, no es un lugar para tus vulgaridades y expresiones poco "apreciadas"- dijo Hebe tranquilamente, estaba acostumbras a los malos tratos de su hermano, pero los demás no tenían que soportar su humor de los mil demonios.

\- No te metas en esto Hebe, si no quieres terminar mal, no te metas.

\- Ares, tú fuiste quien propuso el tratado... creo que como tal deberías...- Zeus no pudo terminar, ya que un grito de parte de todos le interrumpió.

\- ¡¿El?!- todos los dioses presentes se pusieron de pie, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sí, el, Ares propuso el tratado.- dijo Zeus aclarando, ya que todos le miraron con sorpresa.

Todos observaron a el dios de la guerra.

\- Sorpresa- dijo irónicamente.

\- Increíble, Ares... ¿Te sentías bien?

\- Si madre, me sentía bien.- rodó sus ojos.

\- Entonces... ¿Que deseas Ares? ¿Acaso es un plan que tienes en mente? ¿Ponernos a todos en contra?

\- No, Athena, nada de eso... Es solo que el viejo pedía una solución y se la di.

\- Creo que hasta se me bajo la borrachera.- Dionisio se empino la botella de nuevo.

\- Quiero solo una cosa... Y dudo que lo quieran hacer- ladeo el rostro- y me siento patético decir esto pero... Domingos de convivencia.

\- ¿Qué? Sobrino... ¿Te sientes bien?- Hades se acerco tentativamente.

\- ¡¿Porque mierdas todo mundo me pregunta eso?! ¡Me siento bien, joder! ¿Acaso no puedo pedir un poco de convivencia familiar? ¡Con una mierda!- exclamo poniéndose de pie- Quiero tener una buena relación con todos,... ¡Ya! ¿Contentos?- ninguno respondió- Toda mi eternidad me la pase solo ¡Solo! La única que me entendía era y es Afrodita... Sé que hecho todo a perder, que jodo todo con solo tocarlo... Pero... ¡Por nosotros! Quiero cambiar.- en algún punto, Ares se quebró, no había rastros de el dios sangriento, solo la voz de un niño pequeño clamando ayuda.

\- Ares, hijo...

\- No me interrumpas- silencio a su Padre- Quiero cambiar, ser parte de esta disfuncional familia, encajar... ¡Quiero ser querido! No solo repudiado, porque eso es lo que ustedes sienten por mí, odio fino y puro.- Dionisio le tendió la botella de vino, Ares se la llevo a los labios y apuro el trago, se limpio las lagrimas y continuo- Quiero saber que si algún día caigo o vuelvo a estar encerrado- observo a Artemisa y Hermes- Ustedes estarán ahí, para mi... No me busque solo porque me necesitan para matar una cabra o matar a un copero- murmuro viendo de reojo a su madre- Si no porque se preocupan por mi...

\- Hijo- Zeus se limpio una lagrima traicionera- Yo... Perdóname, te prometo ser la familia que deseas.- le abrazo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Uno a uno se fueron acercando, para darle un abrazo y demostrarle que no estaba solo... Que siempre estarían ahí, junto a él.

\- Ares, a pesar de todo, yo te quiero.- Athena le abrazo, al principio algo recelosa, ya una vez había intentado clavarle una daga... ¿Quien le aseguraba que no lo volvería hacer?

\- Igual yo, cerebro subdesarrollado.

\- Como digas, dios marginado.

\- ¡Niños!

\- ¿Qué?- voltearon inocentes asía Zeus.

\- Como sea, ¿firmaras el tratado o no?... Hip.

\- Denme la pluma y papel.

Ambos objetos fueron depositados frente a sí... Su firma en letras rojas relucía en el papel blanco.

\- ¿Era necesario cortarle el cuello a la ninfa para que tuvieses tinta?- cuestiono Artemisa, observando el cadáver de la hermosa ninfa con una mueca de asco.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y también era necesario arrancarle un dedo?- susurro Hermes.

\- Quien sabe más de firmar pactos, ¿ustedes o yo?- volteo a verles con un destello de furia.

\- El diablo.- quien sabe porque razón todos miraron a Hades, el cual se fingió ofendido.

\- Entonces, cállense.

\- Sera muy trabajoso aceptar a Ares tal cual es...- murmuro Athena a Afrodita.

\- Descuida, pronto le querrán, es fácil amarlo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la diosa, la cual miraba a Ares con ojitos de corazón.

\- No se ustedes, pero, después de firmar un pacto así merece una fiesta...

\- De acuerdo... Pero nada de alcohol...

\- Pero Padre- se quejo Dionisio- Sin alcohol no hay fiesta...

\- Bien, solo una copita cada quien.

La fiesta llego y de una copita se pasaron, el acuerdo ya estaba firmado... Ares había accedido, ya no había ningún otro problema en ese asunto.

Ahora tratarían de ser una familia unida... Y no quedar mal parados en el proceso.

 _Fin_

NdA

Safiro: Ok, ese fue mi primer Fanfic de Saint Seiya... ¡Es horrible!

Kanon: Sí.

Safiro: La verdad, espero les haya gustado, lo encontré en una libreta que años, añoooos, que no veía... Aparte de una que otra cosilla por ahí... Bueno.

Kanon: Dejen su opinión, tengan en cuenta que Safiro tenía la avanzada edad de 13 años.

Safiro: Sí.

Kanon: Y que su modo de escritura a cambiado (un poco) de manera drástica, tener 18 años le hace más madura -o-

Safiro: Ajá... ¿ajá? O.o

Kanon: Recuerden; Este fic fue escrito hace 5 años, es claro que su modo de ver la vida a lo largo de este tiempo, cambio... Y está claro que hace cinco años valía madres, porque tampoco le salía muy bien el "sentimiento" xD... Dedícate a lo tuyo, Safiro... El humor.

Safiro-le ignora-; Creo que en esa época, podía ver más el lado humano de los personajes, un lado que yo perdí O.O... Me gustaba ahondar más en los sentimientos y que se expresasen... Pero es algo que perdí con el paso de estos años... Ahora solo queda el yo malvado... ¡Mi ancestro Gato y Junini hacen de las suyas! MUAJAJAJAJJA... Cof cof...

Kanon: Bueno... Si les gusta, dejen su opinión. Ya sea: Buena o mala, negativa o positiva, mentadas de madre o no-mentadas de madre...

Safiro: ...

Kanon: Eso es todo, sean felices por siempre :D

Safiro: En caso de mentadas de madre, mi asistente, Kanon las recibirá gustoso.

Kanon: Dije... Eso es todo, sean felices por siempre :D

Se despiden;

SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar y Kanon La Copia Pirata De Géminis...

Shaka: ¡No olviden! Los santos dorados y Safiro, tenemos Facebook... Cosa que a estos animales (señala a los dorados y Safiro) se les olvido recordar... Búsquenos como; Los Desmadrosos Santos De Athena... Link en Profile :D Bye, bye... ¡Oh! Que memoria la mía... La _**Kanifrace**_ del día de hoy es; _260 huesos, 650 músculos, 50 billones de células... Espero que entiendas que levantar todo eso de la cama, así de repente, es bien pinche complicado, Saga..._ Palabras dichas por el gran filosofo; Kanon de Géminis... ¿Cuando las dijo? hoy, a las dos de la tarde.

Kanon: U_U

Saga: u.u

Safiro: ._.

Shaka: Los Reviews serán respondidos en Profile, se les avisara por medio de otro fic... Bye, bye! ;D


End file.
